My baby shoot me down
by Moe Greenishrage
Summary: Não importava o quanto tentasse... Reborn sempre acertaria o último tiro.


**MY BABY SHOOT ME DOWN.**

* * *

_N/A: Fic não betada! Eu nem gosto muito de Lambo e Reborn, mas depois que eu ouvi uma musica (Bang Bang) eu não consegui tirar eles da cabeça e precisei escrever. Quero opiniões e críticas, pode ser sincera que eu agüento xD One-shot bobinha, mas feita de coração. :3_

* * *

No começo parecia uma brincadeira. Um grande jogo! Bang Bang! Eu te derrotaria e você seria meu escravo. Eu e os meus sonhos idiotas. Você sempre seria inalcançável. Eu nunca o odiei de verdade e você sabe disso, eu só queria estar por perto. Tudo o que eu precisava era de um pouco de atenção. Não uma atenção especial, bastava que você olhasse pra mim e me visse. Por isso, eu te chamava. Eu te chamava e você atirava em mim. Eu tinha apenas cinco anos e você já atirava em mim. Eu caia no chão e fazia sons repugnantes. Você às vezes ria. Você às vezes atirava de novo.

Eu cresci um pouco, mas nunca saí do seu lado. Eu já conseguia distinguir seu humor pelos seus gestos. Eu saberia dizer se você estava satisfeito ou zangado apenas em observar a linha dos seus lábios, pelo modo que você segurava a sua arma. Parece que ninguém percebeu, mas eu tive que desistir de algumas coisas pra ficar aqui. Eu poderia ter sido grande, poderia ter construído a minha própria família, ter sido um Chefe. Mas eu sabia que nunca te deixaria, não enquanto eu pudesse observar, quem sabe um dia te alcançar. Você dizia que não precisava de mim e eu dizia que ia te superar. Você atirava em mim, às vezes sem nem mesmo olhar. Eu tentava te matar todos os dias, mas você sempre ganhou todas as lutas.

Algumas vezes eu tentei te chamar de meu, chegar mais perto, demonstrar meus sentimentos, mas você riu na minha cara. Eu acho que você sempre soube o que eu sentia, o que eu pensava. Afinal, você sempre sabe de tudo. Quando exigi uma resposta, você me disse que eu era apenas uma criança idiota e que não deveria ficar no meio dos seus assuntos. Ainda assim, eu me submeti, me humilhei e continuei ao seu lado. Eu via você com mulheres, sedutor, tocando os cabelos com uma delicadeza que nunca seria minha. Eu via você entre os homens, respeitado, tratando como iguais gente que eu derrotaria de olhos fechados. Mas você nunca me viu, bem ali, ao seu lado. Eu decorei cada gesto, eu poderia interpretar o seu papel, mas eu nunca seria como você. Eu cresci na sua sombra, sem ser notado. Meu único propósito era aplacar sua ira. Quando você tinha raiva, você lembrava de atirar em mim.

Até que um dia você sumiu. Eu nunca entendi o porquê. Simplesmente desapareceu, como se nunca houvesse existido. Procurei como um louco, porque você foi sem dizer adeus, nem se preocupou em mentir pra mim. As ordens que ficaram foi de não me informarem em nada sobre o seu paradeiro ou sua missão. Acho que eu era insignificante demais pra você se despedir, pra você se explicar. Você foi e eu não soube o que fazer, porque você era meu único objetivo, eu só podia esperar e viver minha vida vazia. Todos os dias eu olhava para os mesmos lugares, procurando a sombra de uma presença. Eu sentia tanta saudade de você, eu desejei que você estivesse ali para atirar em mim.

Até que eu entendi que era apenas um garoto burro. Eu tinha perdido tudo, sem nunca ter tido nada de meu. O tempo foi cruel, mas eu cresci. Ainda assim, eu te via todos os dias. Fiz alguns trabalhos loucos, tive sucessos, me tornei perigoso... Algumas vezes eu matei o seu rosto, mas aquele sangue não era seu. Finalmente eu era um hitman, mas eu não estava feliz, não valia nada se eu não pudesse morrer ao seu lado. Meu sonho infantil estava realizado, mas eu ainda não tinha te derrotado, ainda não tinha atirado em você. Eu tinha uma vida, uma reputação, uma carreira, mas não tinha satisfação, não tinha orgulho.

Então um dia você voltou e olhou nos meus olhos pela primeira vez. Eu não esperava que você falasse comigo, na verdade, eu pensei que era só mais uma alucinação, uma lembrança que eu não queria ver nunca mais. Mas você falou. E nas minhas lembranças, você nunca falava. "Lembra de quando você brincava?" você disse, enquanto tirava o Leon da aba do seu chapéu. "Era só uma vaca idiota. Eu te acertava e você caia no chão..." Eu conhecia bem demais aqueles gestos para não saber o que estava por vir. "Eu costumava te acertar.". Você falou e saiu com a pistola na mão. Eu não consegui responder nada, fiquei esperando um tiro que não veio, a punição que você sempre me dava, eu esperava humilhação e desprezo, mas você não levantou a arma e saiu com um sorriso. Confuso, saquei minha própria pistola e os meus chifres, eu só queria te alcançar mais uma vez. Antes de qualquer outra coisa, você atirou em mim. Você me acertou mais uma vez, talvez a última, e eu me senti em casa.

Eu caí no chão de novo, mas dessa vez você não riu. Eu conseguia sentir as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto e o sangue quente encharcando minha camiseta. A humilhação travava minha garganta enquanto eu tentava levantar e te enfrentar. Mas você se aproximou de mim e se abaixou ao meu lado. Minha visão estava turva, mas eu senti seu rosto perto do meu, eu senti, pela primeira vez, o toque da sua mão nos meus cabelos. Nossos lábios se encostaram em um beijo rápido que tirou todo o meu fôlego, eu encarei os teus olhos fechados e, quando fechei os meus, você se afastou e sussurrou em meu ouvido "Você pode ter crescido, mas eu sempre vou te acertar". Eu ouvi os passos enquanto ele ia embora. Eu não abri os olhos, não me levantei e não emiti som algum. Tudo o que eu queria era guardar aquele único momento e revivê-lo. A dor não me incomodava mais, eu era um garoto burro de novo. Você sempre será minha ruína.


End file.
